


Hunger

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, First Time, M/M, Morning After, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between late night and early morning, Viggo wakes alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Eru, finally a little bit of finished fic.

He'd woken alone again. Alone, frustrated and angry at the cool sheets, the marker of a lover left, saying with silence this was another one time thing, another quick stop, quick joining and parting, friendly fucking they'd never speak of, another moment caught, kept and just as quickly gone.

Viggo turned his head, taking in the clock's red numbers, quietly marking out the moments until morning, until madness and misery passed. But as he closed his eyes against the counting, he caught sight of the faintest wash of grey where there should be only black. A quick replay of the evening and his mind noted no detail out of place, no lamp, light or candle left to burn and echo the fever that had taken him.

Covers thrown back, his feet hit floor. Whatever he'd forgotten would eat at him, niggling, interrupting his wallowing, and that would never do.

A eerie light filtered into the hallway, creeping across the floor, bathing Viggo's toes in a sickly mix of stark white and faint green reflecting up from the hardwood. He rounded the corner into a wash of stronger light, noting the mild change in temperature first, then the open fridge door, then...

Sean stood in the space between door and fridge, naked as a jaybird, open take-out container in one hand, a dripping piece of sesame chicken caught in the fingers of the other, halfway to his mouth. Viggo blinked against the brightness, rubbed at his eyes, watching as a droplet of sauce clung to the underside of the chicken, wobbling there, holding, collecting, dropping onto Sean's chin as he caught the piece between white teeth and pulled it into his mouth.

Viggo's lips parted around a low groan, all thoughts of misery and regret dissolving with new illumination.

The sound drew Sean's attention. He turned his head, wiping the sauce from his chin, licking his fingers, sucking the stickiness from his thumb. "You want some?" His voice was still thick with sleep, rough and rumpled, mirroring the mussed state of his hair, and Viggo's cock stirred in response, waking to profane and pleasurable thoughts of dishevelment and corruption. Sean simply held out the container and smiled, as ready to share now as he had been to share Viggo's bed.

Viggo shook his head, gaze pulled inexorably down the length of Sean's body to his groin, cock limp against his leg, tempting in its potential, once guessed, now beginning to be known. "No. I'm good."

Noticing Viggo's own interest, Sean's smile widened, his hips canting forward ever so slightly. "Can I interest you in something else, love?"

Viggo chuckled, delighted by the promises Sean's presence presented, surprised at his surprise to find Sean still here. "I might be a bit peckish, yeah."

Sean nodded, wetting his lips, tongue curling to catch anticipated tastes and tastings. A moment's minor movement and the chicken was safely stowed, fingers licked cleaned. The fridge door shut with a softened click, plunging both men into the promise, the fullness of the dark.

Lips that may have been Viggo's parted around a low groan.


End file.
